Long Time No See
by 1bluejay2u
Summary: (One-shot) Natasha had been away for four months and thirteen, and yes, he had counted. Disclaimer: As much as I may like to I do not own the Avengers Franchise or any of their characters


Clint raised his gaze and his heart stopped. Standing at the end of the runway, guns strapped to her belt and leaning on Phil was Natasha. Her red hair, cut short, whipped in the wind and despite subtle signs of injury, she was grinning. Clint let out his breath and strode hurriedly towards her, if he was being honest with himself it was more of a run, but he wanted to believe that he kept some of his dignity however untrue that actually was. For years nearly the entire SHIELD base had a running pool on whether or not he and Natasha were a pair, and though most everybody now suspected it, only a trusted few really knew the depth of their relationship. Normally the two kept physical contact around others to a close friend status, but at the moment, as Clint's loping steps carried him closer to Natasha, he couldn't find it in himself to care. A grin split his face.

"Tash." Clint tugged Natasha gently into his arms hugging her tightly and burying his face in her shoulder. In turn she wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing slightly but pulling her body closer until she was flush against him. They stood like that, clinging to each other, saying nothing but at the same time saying everything.

After a few moments a dry voice spoke behind Clint's shoulder. "I guess I am chopped liver?" Clint rolled his eyes and stepped back, letting go of Natasha and pulling Phil into a bear hug. "Yea yea" he grinned at his handler,"I suppose I missed you too." Phil chuckled and slapped his back before pushing the younger agent away good naturedly.

Clint's arm snaked around Natasha's waist as soon as his arms were free from Phil's and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sagging into him. He took her weight obligingly and shot a worried glance at Phil.

She'll be alright, Phil signed, bruising around her - "I'm fine boys." Natasha raised her head, opened her eyes fully and glared at boh of them a challenge in her gaze. Phil raised his hands in surrender, "well, I'll let you two go then, debrief tomorrow, Natasha's earned her break." He paused and turned his gaze towards the red headed assassin. "I suppose its useless telling you to go to medical isn't it?" Natasha laughed painfully and grinned at him, "you know me too well Phil, besides," she punched Clint lightly on the arm, "Clint'll patch me up."

Phil raised an eyebrow at the pair of them but didn't comment. "Well, you two go have fun, I'll come knocking if I need anything." Clint shot a scoffing glare at Phil, "I'd call if I were you." Phil raised an eyebrow in his typical fashion and just shook his head, walking away from them and back towards the main base entrance.

Clint took Natasha's hand in his and squeezed it gently. She'd been away for four months and thirteen days, yes he had counted, and to say that he was happy to see her was an understatement. They walked hand in hand, not caring one bit what others would say, towards the elevator. They didn't speak, just stood side by side, Natasha leaning against Clint, and Clint supporting her, just like he always would.

The elevator door dinged and Clint got out, leading Natasha towards his room. They stepped inside and she smiled wearily but relieved. He glanced at her and knew what she was thinking, nothing had changed, his room was exactly the same as when she had left it four months and thirteen days ago. Whatever hell she had gone through over there, this place, this room, this moment, it bandaged that. Fixed it. His smile widened and once he kicked close the door he pulled Natasha into his arms. She gazed up at him, smiling contentedly, the weariness and pain edging out of her body as she relaxed into his arms.

A swell of emotion filled Clint's body as he looked down at Natasha, vibrant red hair framing her pale face. He let his fingers trail over a purplish bruise on her temple and she leaned into his touch her eyes meeting his. A grin lifted the corners of his mouth "are you sure you're-" Natasha glared at him, the heat in her gaze only a front and sighed "I told you Clint I'm-" Clint cut her off, lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, tugging her closer to him, careful not to put pressure on the bruises around her rib cage. He felt her breath catch in her throat as she kissed him back with all the love she could as if she had to make up for all months she had been away. "Welcome home Nat" he murmured softly against her skin. Her mouth curved against his lips as she smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She was home, he thought, this was home. I am home, she thought, he is home.


End file.
